Daniela Rossi, Agent of SHIELD, Book 1: The Battle of the Stars
by Agent Willow Fenton-Banner
Summary: Daniela Rossi, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D Saga: Book 1, Daniela Xara Rossi has been chased by the Guys in White since she was nineteen. One day, when she was captured, S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nick Fury gets her out of there, and the Italian Halfa joins S.H.I.E.L.D. Rated T for swearing and because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Daniela Rossi, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

* * *

A/N: Hello, welcome to my fanfic. I'll _try _to update on a weekly basis, but I have a life, you know.

Anyways, this story is, mostly, a fanfic about my character, who is an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D with powers. Why is it in the Danny Phantom/Avengers crossover section, then? That's simple. The main character, Agent Daniela Xara Rossi, has ghost powers, like Danny Phantom. I also, might, bring Danny in to become a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent.

I would like reviews on this, as reviews keep me going. No flames, please. No one likes them.

I'm sorry if I mess up anyone's personality (besides my own characters. I can't mess up their personalities, since I made them), I'm not really good at that yet.

Disclaimer: I, Agent Rossi, do not own Danny Phantom or The Avengers. Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and The Avengers is owned by Marvel. I do, however, own any characters you do not recognize (like Agent Rossi, Agent Sanders, and Agent Russo) and I will unleash my wrath upon you if you use any of them.

This story is unbeta'd, so far, since I don't know how to get a beta. Enjoy the story! Chapter one might come out in a few days, too! Also, I may say things that could be hurtful to some (like, describing Nick Fury, since I am using the badass one from The Avengers). I am NOT racist in any way, shape, or form.

***Updated 2/18/2013: Edited some dialogue, fixed some grammar, and edited some spelling errors.***

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

A young woman, who couldn't have been older than twenty, stepped into the shadows of the alleyway. If you got a close look at her, you could see she wore tattered clothes, had grime on her face, wore no shoes, and her hair was filthy.

The woman had tanned olive colored skin with chocolate colored eyes and jet black hair that went to her waist. She was very tall, but also very skinny.

This woman went by the name of Dani, though her full name was Daniela Xara Rossi. She was a homeless hybrid. That's right, a hybrid. Half human and half ghost, to be exact. She had been on the run for who knows how long. Why is she on the run, you ask? Well, because of her... Unique status, she is wanted by the Guys in White and countless other government agencies.

Back to Daniela, she had reached a dead end. She was tired, panting, and flat out scared. Two men in bleached white suits blocked the entrance and exit to the alleyway, preventing Daniela from doing anything.

"P-p-please don't hurt me." Daniela trembled.

One of the men brought out a bazooka. Pulling the trigger, a glowing green net shot out of the barrel. The net covered Daniela, effectively trapping the scared woman. Daniela screamed as the glowing green net made contact with her skin.

The second man walked over to Daniela and picked up the next, with her inside.

Hyperventilating, Daniela soon blacked out due to her major panic attack.

* * *

A dark skinned man stood at the center of a room that looked like a control room. The room had lots of computers, all being used. He was on a sort of air ship, if the windows showing the clouds didn't already give it away.

The man was tall, with dark skin, no hair, an eye patch over his left eye, and a long, black trench coat.

**He **was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D (Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division).

**He **brought the Avengers together when the world needed them the most.

**He **was Director Nicholas Joseph Fury, though he was called Nick, Director, or Director Fury the most.

A male agent came up to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Sir, we have reports of the GiW taking a woman off the streets in a ghost proof net." The agent said.

"And I should care about this why?" Fury asked.

"Well, sir, the girl appears to have powers. Though, we don't know what kind of powers." He explained. "Also, one of the field agents said he heard screaming, and that the girl was hyperventilating to the point of passing out." The agent supplied.

"Get their director online. I'll deal with it." Fury told the agent.

"Yes sir!" The agent said, going off to do what he was told to do.

Soon enough, the director of the Guys in White appeared on screen.

"Who are you and why have you called?" The man on screen asked.

"I am Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury replied. "As for why I have called, you have a girl who is of interest to S.H.I.E.L.D, and we would like her."

"You mean the ghost girl?" The man asked. Not giving Fury the time to answer, the man said, "You can have her. As long as she stays away from us, she can be with you for all I care."

"Where can I pick her up?" Fury asked.

"Amity Park, Illinois. Right on the outskirts of town. To the west. You can have her at noon today." And with that the call ended.

"Call agent Barton. Tell him to grab a jet and get over to the outskirts of Amity Park to pick up the girl." Fury ordered an agent. The agent nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

Clinton Francis Barton, or just Clint, sat in the cockpit of the jet. He was told to go pick up a girl to the west of a small town named Amity Park in Illinois. Soon, the spot was within sight, and he saw the girl. She wasn't even conscious, from what he could see. Landing the jet with ease, he opened the hatch and walked out to meet two non-S.H.I.E.L.D agents in white suits.

"You here to pick up the girl?" One of the men asked in a gruff voice.

"Why else would I be here?" Barton asked.

The second man nodded and gave the girl to Barton.

This girl didn't look well at all. She had skin covered in dirt and sweat, torn clothes, dirty hair, and no shoes. He carried the girl, bridal style (since there was no other way to carry her), to the jet, where he made sure she was strapped into the seat. Then he went back to the cockpit to fly the plane back to the helicarrier.

When he got there, he landed the jet and was met with S.H.I.E.L.D medics. And Director Fury.

"You have the girl?" Fury asked.

Barton just nodded.

The last Barton saw of the girl was when the medics had her on a gurney and were taking her to the infirmary.

* * *

Daniela groaned. This did **not **feel like a GiW lab. Opening her eyes, she was met with a harsh light. She closed her eyes and groaned again. She heard voices outside her door.

"Do you think she's good, Director?" A female voice asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so." A male voice said probably the 'director' the female voice was referring to.

Daniela started to panic. _Where am I? What am I doing here? _She didn't even notice that her heart monitor, that she didn't know was there, was going crazy because she was hyperventilating. Again. She tried to move her arm. It was useless. She tried to move her leg. Same result as the first try. She finally opened her eyes to see that she was cuffed to a bed with leather cuffs. The room was pure white, with only a chair and a bed in the room.

"Do you hear that, sir?" The female voice asked.

"The girl must be awake. I'm going to talk to her." The male voice said.

The metal door slid open to reveal a dark skinned man with an eye patch on his left eye and a long black trench coat.

"W-who are you?" Daniela asked. "And w-where the hell am I?"

"First of all, calm down. You're going to have a panic attack at this rate." The man said.

Daniela didn't answer. She just took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "Now who the hell are you, where the hell am I, and why the hell am I cuffed to a fricking bed!" She snapped.

"I am Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. You're in an infirmary on our helicarrier, and you're strapped to the bed because you could be a danger to others on the helicarrier. I am not willing to take that risk." The man, now known as Fury, answered. "We have some questions for you, too." He continued.

"Well, Mr. Fury, go ahead and ask. I'm _clearly _not going anywhere any time soon." Daniela said, rolling her eyes.

"First of all, what is your name and why were the Guys in White after you?" Fury asked.

"My name is Daniela Xara Rossi." Daniela answered. "Assuming they called me the '_ragazza fantasma_', then I have nothing to hide." She continued.

"The Guys in White are after me because I'm a hybrid. A _mezzo fantasma, metà ibrido umano_, to be exact, though the ghosts in the ghost zone call me a halfa." Daniela explained. "The Guys in White just _amore _ghosts, so when they found out I was half of one, they wanted me for their own. Even since I was nineteen, they've been after me. And they caught me today." She finished. "_Stupidi tizi asino nei colori bianco._" She muttered.

"So that's what happened." Fury muttered. "You'll be glad to know the Guys in White will be off your case, as long as you stay away from them." He explained. "If you work for S.H.I.E.L.D, you can stay away from them. And if you get close to them during a mission, you have a reason to." He finished.

"_Davvero?_" Daniela cried in Italian. "That's great. Where can I sign-up?" She asked.

"You're already 'signed-up'." Fury explained. "We just have to go get you fitted for a uniform." He explained. Daniela nodded.

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! There you have it! Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed, Daniela is Italian, so she speaks some Italian herself. Also, I used Google Translate for the Italian, as I do not speak it myself. There will be a chapter tomorrow. Assuming my power doesn't go out.

R&R,

Agent Rossi


	2. Chapter 1

Daniela Rossi, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

* * *

A/N: Well, if you're still reading this, good job! I'm planning on this being a huge story, encompassing all of my characters, so make sure to leave a review! Reviews keep me writing.

I don't own anything in this story, besides Daniela. Marvel owns The Avengers and Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom.

I'm not saying that anymore in the story.

***Updated 2/18/2013: Edited some dialogue, fixed some grammar, and edited some spelling errors.***

* * *

**_Chapter One, Daniela's POV:_**

That was a year ago. Me joining S.H.I.E.L.D, I mean. I'm now a level seven agent. Fury thinks I should be an agent, not an Avenger. Only because I could be the first line of defense in case of 'supernatural' or 'half-supernatural' attacks.

Meaning the ghosts coming to the human world from the Ghost Zone, or Vlad coming for a little 'visit'.

A visit meaning Vlad coming to try and kill me. Again.

Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D knows that I'm powerful. It's on my record, that I put the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, back in the sarcophagus of forever sleep the second time he came to the human world.

That was a fucked up day, let me tell you. Mr. Stark kept trying to hit Pariah, but failed. Dr. Banner couldn't pick him up, Thor was nowhere to be found, and the bullets and arrows from Natasha and Clint just kept going through the ghost king.

That day, I was appointed leader of any ghost-related activities. I told Tony how to build some weapons that **would **affect the ghosts, and then he went on to make a suit that could affect ghosts, too. Though I've never seen him use it. Eh. Maybe it's because I never see him fighting any ghosts.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my ghost sense going off. _Not another ghost. _I thought. Letting the rings wash over me, I transformed into my ghost form as the communicator in my ear crackled to life. "_Agent Rossi, there's a reading of ectoplasmic activity in Times Square. Do you copy?_" A voice, probably Agent Hill, said.

"Yeah, I copy. My ghost sense just alerted me and I'm on my way now." I replied. Flying through the walls and outside the helicarrier, I started for Times Square. Once I was there, I saw a familiar, metal ghost with a flaming green Mohawk.

"**Hey tin-can**!" I cried out to the 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'.

He made a noise that sounded like, "Huh?" and turned around to face me.

"Ah, the ghost girl. What a pleasant surprise." Skulker said with his trademark smirk.

"_Vai all'inferno, Skulker._" I told him. I, basically, just told him to go to hell. Then, I blasted him with an ectobeam.

Skulker growled at me. "I won't lose my prey this time!" He cried out.

I just stuck my tongue out at him. Childish, I know, but it gets him enraged. An enraged Skulker always loses. "You can't even catch a fly, Skulker!" I told him, which made him even angrier. I blasted him with green fire and some more ectoblasts. Using my ghost stinger, I pulled him close to me.

"Tell everyone in the ghost zone to stop coming here. The next time you come to the human world, I will **not **hesitate to blow you to kingdom come." I threatened, shoving him into my Fenton Thermos.

The good part about being friends with the ghost kid of Amity Park, Danny Phantom (or Danny Fenton, to those who knew him as a human), is that you get some of his parents inventions, like the Fenton Thermos. At first glance, it just looks like a silver and green soup thermos. Uncapping it and pressing the on button makes it a ghost containment device. I, with Tony's help, upgraded it so then it sent any ghost it captured into the ghost zone. We also made it so I couldn't be sucked into it.

I mentally laughed. That happened before. Tony needed someone to test the thermos on, and with him being Tony, he sucked me into it. I heard that Fury gave Tony a talking to, and now the CEO of Stark Industries can't be within fifty feet of me, while he holds a Fenton Thermos. I, on the other hand, was stuck in the Ghost Zone for a week, trying to find the Fenton's portal. Sometimes I could talk to Fury in the Ghost Zone, depending on where I was. The communicator was like a Cell Phone in there.

Back to the real world, or the world outside of my thoughts, I flew upwards. Pressing a button on my communicator, I said, "Just Skulker scaring some people again. He is now back in the Ghost Zone, though he'll be back out again. They always come back."

"No matter how many times I threaten them." I added.

Going back to the helicarrier, I phased through the walls. Once I was back in my room, I got another call on my communicator.

"_Agent Rossi, in one of your stories, you told me of a ghost named Clockwork. Get him here at all costs. I need to talk to you both._" Fury told me.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"_Also, bring in Danny Fenton. We all know he's Danny Phantom. We need to talk to Mr. Fenton as well._" Fury added.

"Alright." I replied.

Time stopped, though I wasn't surprised. Clockwork knows all, so he already knew of the meeting. A portal opened, and out came Clockwork... And Danny!

"_Ehi_, Danny!" I cried, going up to hug the teen. "How long has it been, five years?" I asked. "So you must be... Nineteen by now." I said. Danny only nodded.

"So, you work for the Government now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I work for the Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Though, you can just call us S.H.I.E.l.D." I explained. "Don't worry _fantasma ragazzo_. Remember? I'm a halfa, too. I haven't been sent to the lab yet. Well, in the way you're thinking." I finished.

"Daniela, we must go to the meeting." Clockwork told me.

"Well, can you make time start again?" I asked. Without a word or body movement from the ghost of time, time started to move again. "I'll tell _Direttore_ Fury that you're here." I said.

Pressing the button on my communicator, I sighed. "Director, they're here. What room would you like me to bring them to?" I asked.

"_Bring them to the control room._" He told me.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute with them." I replied, ending the conversation. "Clockwork, you think you can bring us to the control room?" I asked.

That second, we were all brought to the control room. "_Avvisami la prossima volta prima di farlo ancora,_ Clockwork." I muttered.

I saw Clockwork take a seat a few chairs away from Danny. Director Fury still hadn't noticed we were here. "Director, I brought them." I said aloud.

Fury turned around to face the table. "Good job, Agent Rossi. Take a seat." He said.

I nodded and sat down next to Danny.

"We have noticed more ghosts popping up in this world. Agent Rossi has told us there should not be as many as there are. Care to tell me why that is?" Fury asked.

"Director, there are many ghosts in the ghost zone. The ones that come to this world are the ones that cause chaos. There is no real way to stop and/or slow this down. Mr. Masters has a portal so then he may get into the ghost zone to communicate with his minions. The Fentons have a portal so they may study ghosts. There might have been fewer ghosts coming to this world if young Daniel here hadn't gone into the portal, but in this timeline, he had to." Clockwork explained.

"I know that, but it's becoming a pain in my ass each time I have Agent Rossi go out to get a ghost!" Fury yelled, pointing at me.

Just him pointing at me made me shrink back in my seat, but then I got an idea. "Sir, what if Mr. Fenton joined S.H.I.E.L.D?" I asked.

"Daniela, you can't be serious." Danny muttered. I gave him a '_I'm-as-serious-as-fucking-hell_' glare.

"Agent Rossi, explain." Fury said.

"Well, if you had two half-ghosts working here, you might have more of an advantage over the ghosts." I explained. "And if Mr. Fenton's clone were to join, just think. Three out of four half ghost's working for S.H.I.E.L.D." I finished.

"Mr. Fenton, how would you like to work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Fury asked Danny.

"If you put it that way, I could be of some use, so, yeah. I'll join." Danny answered.

* * *

A/N: There you have it.

Also, sorry if I messed up any of the characters.

R&R,

Agent Rossi


	3. Chapter 2

Daniela Rossi, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

* * *

A/N: I just have to thank two people for deciding to follow my story. Hitsugaya Aiko and TheLazyOtakuWithNoTime. You two don't know how happy you've made me by following this story. I thought people were just clicking the story then leaving. Because you've made me so happy, I've decided to write another chapter. Hope you all enjoy~

***Updated 2/18/2013: Edited some dialogue, fixed some grammar, and edited some spelling errors.***

* * *

**_Chapter Two, Daniela's POV:_**

After Clockwork had left Danny and I on the Helicarrier, I decided to show Danny around.

"_Ehi,_ Danny!" I said to him. "Want me to show you around?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Sir, permission to show Danny around?" I asked Fury.

"Permission granted." He replied.

"Thank you, sir." I said. "_Venire su,_ Danny!" I said to him.

"Wait, what did you say?" Danny asked me.

"I need to teach you some more Italian later. I said _Venire su_, or _Come on_." I explained. Danny just made an 'o' with his lips and got up. I decided he was going too slow for my liking and I pulled him by the wrist, out the door.

"_Prima di tutto_, we need to get you a uniform, like mine, but made for a _bellimbusto_." I said to Danny.

"Okay. But can you please let go of my wrist?" Danny asked.

"Oh, sorry, _mio amico_." I told him, letting go of his wrist. "Follow me." I said. Soon, we were both in the room that held the uniforms. Danny was looking for a uniform his size while I was thinking.

"Danny... What happened in Amity Park? After I left, I mean." I asked my voice a bit shaky.

"The ghosts stopped coming as frequently." He answered. Soon, he found the uniform that would fit him and went into the changing room. A few minutes later, he was in his uniform.

"How do I look?" Danny asked.

"You look like you've been working for S.H.I.E.L.D for years." I answered. I dug something out of my pocket. It was another communicator, just like mine. "_Qui._" I told him, tossing it lightly over to him. "You'll need it." I continued.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"It's a communicator. It's set to a private channel, so no one, not even Tucker, can hack into it. Well, Tony did, but he needed to hack into it so then his suit could hook up to its frequency." I explained.

"Oh." He sighed. Soon, my communicator crackled to life. I could tell by Danny's expression that his did too.

"_Agent Rossi, Agent Fenton, do you copy?_" A male voice asked. It was Fury.

"I copy, Sir." I replied, pressing a button on my communicator. Danny fumbled with his for a few minutes before pressing the right button. "Yeah, I copy. What's up?" Danny asked.

"_There's ectoplasmic activity on Long Island. The thing is, it's like nothing we've ever seen before._" Fury explained. "_Figure out what it is, and see if you both can put a stop to it._" He said, ending the conversation.

"Get ready, Danny. Two halfas to Long Island!" I said, grabbing his hand and teleporting. Soon, we were both on Long Island to see hundreds of ghosts.

"_Cosa il madre fottuto l'inferno è andando su qui?_" I asked no one. I pressed a button on my communicator.

"Sir, it's a ghost invasion, apparently. There are ghosts everywhere." I told Fury. "Requesting back-up from Mr. Stark and Agents Barton and Romanoff." I said.

"_We'll need more than those three. Return to the helicarrier, agents. We're calling the Avengers back together, and you two are going to be a part of it._" He said.

I sighed. "Danny. Hold on, we're going back to the helicarrier." I told him. He nodded and grabbed my arm. I teleported back to the control room in the helicarrier.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm sick and I have a case of writers block.

R&R,

Agent Rossi


	4. Chapter 3

Daniela Rossi, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

* * *

A/N: Well, here's chapter three. I have vacation this week, so there will be more chapters. The bad news is that, after this, you guys will have to wait until next month (the last Friday of March, to be exact) to get your next chapters after these. Basically, I have a schedule. It's:

March 29th – March 31st (Spring Vacation)

April 13th – April 21st (Holiday)

May 25th – May 27th (Holiday)

Whenever School ends for me – August 29th (Summer Vacation)

So, yeah. Spread apart, but they're vacations for me, meaning story posting time. I will try to post at any time that is not on that list, but posting will mostly be then. Let's get on with the story!

***Updated 2/18/2013: Edited some dialogue, fixed some grammar, and edited some spelling errors.***

* * *

**_Chapter Three, Daniela's POV-_**

So, yeah. I got stuck with getting Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man, Danny got Tony Stark/Iron Man, Clint got Steve Rogers/Captain America, and Natasha got Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

"Why do I always get the mutant ones?" I asked myself. _Maybe he knows Italian. _I added as a thought. Right now, I was in front of his house, or his Aunt's house, to be honest. Knocking on the door, a lady answered. It was May Reilly Parker, or Aunt May to Mr. Parker. "Hello, May Parker? Is Peter Parker home?" I asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" May asked.

"I'm Agent Rossi with the Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. You can just call us S.H.I.E.L.D." I explained.

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D want with my Peter?" Mrs. Parker asked me.

"_Niente, la signora _Parker. Ijust need to talk to him about something. I'd tell you what it is, but I'm under _diretta _orders from Director Fury to tell only _Il signor_ Parker." I explained. "_Mi dispiace._ Now, may you please let me in?" I asked, sorrow filling my voice.

"If you're under orders from your director, it must be important." Mrs. Parker told me. "Just... Make sure Peter doesn't get hurt." She said. "Peter! There's someone here to see you!" She called.

"Coming, Aunt May!" A male voice called.

"Come in, Agent Rossi. I'll leave you two alone." Aunt May said.

"_Grazie a voi_, Mrs. Parker." I thanked. Sitting in their sitting room, I saw a tall teenager with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. He wore light blue, button-down shirt with a white shirt underneath, brown pants, and black sneakers.

"Mr. Parker, I'm Agent Rossi with the Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division." I explained. "I'm sure you've heard of us, but have you heard of the Avengers Initiative?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't, but what does S.H.I.E.L.D want with me?" He asked.

"Mr. Parker, we know about you being Spider-Man. We need for you to come in." I told him.

"Sorry, Agent Rossi, but Spider-Man works alone." Peter said.

He was turning around to walk away when I said something that must have hit him hard. "Mr. Parker, we're dealing with things that are very dangerous. Do you want something bad to happen to your friends? To your aunt? Now, S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't do anything like that, and neither would I, but we need all the help we can get, and if you don't help, the chance of us failing this grows." I said, my eyes glowing a dark aqua in color.

Peter got into a defensive position. "I know that normal S.H.I.E.L.D agents don't have glowing eyes. Now who are you, really?" He asked.

"_Merda._" I swore. "I really am an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. You'll know everything if you just come with me to the helicarrier." I told him. To make sure he believed me, I took out all of my weapons and put them on the table. A normal glock 17 and a modified glock 19. I took out my badge and gave it to him, then I put my hands in the air.

"Says here that your name is Daniela Xara Rossi, a level seven agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. Your codename is Deadsnow and you speak Italian and English fluently. Your birthplace was Venice, Italy." Peter read off my card. "How come you don't speak broken English? From the way you speak, you sound like you were born here." He asked.

"I was born in Venice, yes, but my mother was born in Italy, and moved to the states before she could talk. I don't know how it happened, but her parents had died and the people who adopted her were just vacationing in Italy when they met her." I explained.

"Okay, okay. But, that doesn't explain your glowing eyes." He said.

"You'll learn all about the rest of us if you come with me." I retorted. "Just, come with me. Mr. Parker, we need your help on this." I begged.

He sighed. "Fine. But you're explaining why your eyes can glow on the way there. Or else I'm not coming." He bargained.

"Fine." I pouted. We both walked out the door, after Peter had gotten his Spider-Man uniform, and I had gotten my badge and guns back.

We were walking to the helicopter when my ghost sense went off. "Oh _merda._" I swore. "Mr. Parker. Stay here. You don't know how to deal with these kinds of things yet. I plan on teaching everyone once we get on the helicarrier." I told him.

He muttered something that I couldn't hear, even with my super hearing, and I let the rings engulf me. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you how I look as a ghost, seeing as I haven't transformed into it, much, since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. My hair is pure snow white, a trait Danny and I share. My olive colored skin stays the same, and my eyes turn into a glowing dark aqua. My clothes, or the S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, changed colors, too. Instead of a white shirt, I had a brown one. The jacket and pants, which were normally a light dark blue and a dark dark blue, were now white with black stripes. The S.H.I.E.L.D logo rested on both of my shoulders, but instead of the light blue and dark blue coloring, it was black-and-white. The shoes stayed the same color though, black. I still had the earpiece in my ear, and I heard Agent Hill talking.

"_Agent Rossi, there's an ectoplasmic disturbance near you. Do you copy?_" She asked.

"I copy. I just sensed a ghost in the area with my ghost sense. Do we have the coordinates?" I asked.

"_Negative. You're on your own for this._" Hill said, ending the little conversation.

"Well, she's as chatty as always." I said sarcastically. I flew off to fight the ghost, when I heard an evil laughter.

"So you're the famous Daniela Rossi, also known as Deadsnow and Agent Rossi." A male voice said.

"Dan." I muttered. "Danny told me all about you, you prick. You're evil, sadistic, and just a plain ass." I swore. "Dan has come back. I don't know how, but he has. Requesting back-up from Agent Fenton. Does anyone copy?" I said into my communicator.

"_This is Agent Hill. Agent Fenton is on his way._" Agent Hill replied. "_And who is this 'Dan', Agent Rossi. At the mention of his name, Agent Fenton went pale._" She asked.

"I can't say it now. I'm already spending too much time- AGH!" I cried out in pain as Dan blasted me with an ecto-blast. I got up, shakily, and started to pant.

"_Agent Rossi, what just happened?_" Agent Hill asked. I swear that Agent Hill was just the least bit frantic. Or worried. Or maybe even both.

"Dan just... Blasted me... _Accidenti essa!_ He's powerful!" I swore. "If he doesn't already know, alert Director Fury of this. He knows the same amount of things I know about Dan. Though, Agent Fenton knows even more." I said. "Agent Fenton and I will try and hold him back, or capture him. Then we'll get Mr. Parker and get on the helicarrier." I continued.

"_Negative, Agent Rossi._" I heard Fury say. "_Agent Fenton just got called back. Get Mr. Parker and get on the helicarrier now. Leave Dan. Everyone else is here, and both Agent Fenton and yourself need to start your presentation._" He finished.

"Yes, sir." I said, trying to hold back a sigh. I teleported back to where I left Peter, and I was glad he stayed put. "Mr. Parker. Hold on, I'm going to teleport us to the helicarrier. It's too dangerous to use the helicopter now."

* * *

A/N: I was going to stop here, but I'm on a roll, and my power might go out at any minute, so I decided to continue.

* * *

Peter just nodded and grabbed my arm, which made me blush. _What the? He's a teenager and I'm twenty-three. That just isn't right. _I thought. I teleported to the helicarrier before Dan could find us. Luckily, we were in the control room, where Agent Fenton, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Agent Hill, Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark, and Dr. Banner were waiting. All of them were sitting in chairs. Well, all of them except for Agent Hill. Peter let go of my arm once he was sure we were safely in the room.

Danny's ghost sense went off and he turned around to see me. Anxious glowing toxic green eyes met scared glowing dark blue eyes before said glowing green eyes turned into a calm, bright china blue. Well, they weren't _really _calm, considering that his jerkish, out-of-time older self was flying around doing who-knows-what to the big apple, but he was trying to stay calm.

"Oh. It's only you, Agent Rossi. You scared me for a minute there. I thought you were... _Him._" He told me, sighing. That caught the attention of all the people sitting at the table. And Agent Hill. I heard the door open and I turned around to see Director Fury enter the room.

"Agent Rossi, Agent Fenton. It's time to start the presentation." He said. Both of us nodded and walked to the front.

"I'm Daniela Rossi, or Agent Rossi. This is my partner, and friend, Daniel Fenton, or Agent Fenton. We're both here today because of a rising threat. Both Agent Fenton and I are... Unique in ways you may not believe. Yet the two of us are also alike. We're both halfas. Another name for our kind is a half-ghost, half-human hybrids. But, that's not the point. The point is, there is a dangerous ghost out there, who shouldn't be there. His name is Dan, and he is one of the few ghosts who lives out-of-time, meaning he doesn't age, though ghosts to age to begin with, and he doesn't get stronger." I started. "Agent Fenton. You know how Dan started and everything, so can you continue?" I whispered into his ear.

Danny nodded. He knew that was true. "Dan is... _He's_ pure evil. _He_ started in my Freshman year. I was preparing for the C.A.T test, and I, somehow, got the answers from Mr. Lancer. I decided to cheat, and Mr. Lancer found out. He called my parents and sister out to the Nasty Burger. My two best friends were there, too. Something in the building exploded, and they were all killed." Danny started his story, his voice shaking with every word. I would have intervened, but he's the only one who can tell the story out of the two of us. I wasn't there, so I can't tell the story. "I went to live with another halfa who knew what I was going through. One day, I told him the pain was too much for me, and he took out my ghost half. My ghost half was enraged, to say the least, and took out the other halfa's ghost half. Then, both ghosts merged, creating Dan. He went on an evil rampage for ten years, killing many. Finally, in the timeline I was in, where Dan hadn't happened yet, the ghost of time, Clockwork, intervened. He sent a ghost by the name of Box Lunch after me. She led me to the C.A.T answers. Well, she actually led me to the Nasty Burger, where I blew something up and went intangibly through Mr. Lancer's briefcase the answers sticking to my back. I decided to cheat on the test by using the answers, even though my friends told me it was wrong. The second ghost, Skulktech, brought me to Clockwork's tower, after we fought a bit." He continued. "My friends and I went into the future where Dan was. We fought, and my friends escaped, but not before Dan grabbed me and sent me to the future's ghost zone. Dan went back in time, disguised as me, to make sure I turned into him. I got out and back into my timeline, where Dan and I fought again. That time, I trapped him in a ghost weapon my parents had invented. Mr. Lancer, my parents, my sister, and my friends were stuck to a vat of something that was set to explode. It did, but not before Clockwork came and intervened, saving them all." He said, looking down at the ground. "Last time I saw Dan, he was in the Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's lair. It seems that he got out." He finished.

"What I know about Dan is this. Even after all of that, he still wants Agent Fenton to turn into him. He's going to go after anyone close to him _appena _to make sure it happens." I explained. "And Dan isn't above killing people to get his way. He's evil and sadistic." I continued.

* * *

A/N: And there it is! Chapter three is now done!

R&R,

Agent Rossi


	5. Chapter 4

Daniela Rossi, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

* * *

A/N: I have a plan for this chapter. And this plan involves **_MAGIC AND RAINBOWS!_** Wait, wrong story. This chapter involves **_KIDNAPPING AND EVIL OLDER SELVES! _**So, yeah. Who's going to be kidnapped? Read to find out~

* * *

**_Chapter Four, Daniela's POV-_**

Well, this is certainly odd. I'm sitting with a guy in my room. **A** **male person is sitting in my room. **Best. Day. Ever. Then, the alarm went off and my communicator sparked to life. Now it's the worst day ever.

"_Agent Rossi, Agent Fenton. Dan is in the control room. Stay where you are, Agent Hill is coming over as back-up. Do you copy?_" I heard Fury say.

Danny was frantic by then. He was pulling at his hair. "No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening." I heard him mutter.

"We copy, Director. Agent Fenton is just a bit... Preoccupied. He hasn't seen Dan in a few years, and last time they saw each other, Dan almost caused PTSD in Agent Fenton." I explained.

"_Make sure Agent Fenton doesn't do anything rash, Agent Rossi._" Fury told me.

"Yes, sir." I answered. I heard the door open, and Agent Hill walked in. "How is it out there, Agent Hill?" I asked.

"Nothing short of horrible, Agent Rossi." Hill replied. "What's wrong with Agent Fenton? Is he compromised?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. It's just his past resurfacing. As I told the director, Danny hasn't seen Dan in a few years. Their last meeting was nothing short of deadly, almost. It almost caused PTSD in Danny. Though, now I'm thinking it **_did_** cause PTSD in him." I explained. "Though, I don't think this is enough. Dan can duplicate." I explained, opening up my bag and handing Agent Hill an ectogun. "It's not finished yet, but it still works. When it's done, it should open a portal into the ghost zone, but for now, it just shoots ectobeams." I explained.

I turned to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. "Danny, please calm down. This won't be like last time. We're all going to try and stop it from happening." I tried to comfort him. "Now, can you change into your ghost form?" I asked. He nodded. "Good. Then do it and let's wait to see if _he _comes." I said with a smirk. He nodded again. I stepped back, my smirk still on my face. Agent Hill must have been looking at me, but I didn't care. I knew that the show was about to start.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny cried. The rings formed around his waist, and split, one ring traveling up his body, the other going down. Once they were gone, Danny's black hair had turned snow white, and his china blue eyes had turned a glowing neon green. Instead of the S.H.I.E.L.D standard uniform, he wore a black jumpsuit with a white belt, gloves, and boots. On his chest was his emblem. A P inside of a D. Now shy and clumsy S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Daniel James Fenton was gone, replaced by S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Danny Phantom.

I was already in my ghost form. S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Daniela Xara Rossi gone, and in her place Deadsnow, S.H.I.E.L.D's resident ghost hunter, and half ghost herself. "Danny. Don't do anything rash. We know what Dan wants, and we know what he's prepared to do to get it." I told him. He nodded.

Then, the door blew up. It just burst into flames. All three of us were forced back to the wall. Danny and I had more stamina than the normal person, so when we hit the wall, we were merely dazed. Agent Hill on the other hand... I think she was knocked out.

Anyways, while I was in my daze, a black-gloved hand grabbed me by the neck. I started struggling, my eyes closed, when I heard Danny gasp. It must have been Dan.

"Dan, let go of me before I make you." I threatened. He just laughed.

"How can you make me let go of you? I could kill you right now!" He said evilly. Then, he teleported. I heard the click of guns and opened my eyes to see everyone pointing guns at Dan while he just smiled. I looked down to see that I was invisible, and he had me by the hand this time.

He put his other hand around my neck and let go of my hand. Then, he let go of the invisibility he held on me. Guns were put down. "That's right. If you shoot, the girl is dead. Fully dead." He said sadistically. I would have said something, but my voice failed me. I felt a jolt of electricity, and everything went dark. Before I was totally knocked out, I felt the rings travel over my body, turning me human. Then, I went limp and I couldn't see, hear, feel, taste, or smell anything.

* * *

**_Daniela's POV-_**

I heard beeping. _Wait, I'm alive?_ I thought. I groaned and held a hand to my head.

"Finally awake, I see." A male voice said.

I opened my eyes to be greeted with harsh lights. I squinted, trying to make my eyes adjust to the light. When they finally did, I looked to where the voice came from to see Director Fury.

"Director Fury, what happened?" I asked.

"Dan knocked you out and left you in the control room. He did kidnap Agent Fenton, though." Fury answered.

"He _cosa_?!" I exclaimed. "You know what Dan's trying to do, right?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would enlighten us, Agent Rossi." Fury explained.

"H-he's trying to make Danny turn into him... He's going to try to kill Danny's family and friends." I said solemnly. "But, I think I know someone who can help us find Danny." I said.

"Who?" Fury asked.

"Vlad Plasmius. Also known as Vlad Masters. Vlad wants to kill Danny's dad and marry Danny's mother. He cares deeply for Danny, even though he's a bit of a froot-loop, as Danny calls him." I explained. "If Danny was in trouble and Vlad knew about it, I'm sure he would help. He has the means to track Danny, and I think he put a tracker on Danny at one point. If Danny still has the tracker on him, Vlad can get his location, be it on earth, in space, or in the ghost zone." I finished, sitting up.

"Right. We'll send a team to go investigate." Fury said. He turned around and was heading for the door when I thought of something.

"Permission to accompany the team, sir?" I asked.

"Denied, Agent Rossi. You need your rest." Fury replied. "And to make sure you don't leave, the walls are lined with ghost-proof material. No ghost can get in, and no ghost can get out." He continued. "And if you haven't noticed, your hands are in ghost-proof hand cuffs." He finished, exiting the room. I sighed and lay back down on my bed. Yep. Today was the best friggin day ever.

* * *

A/N: And done. Sorry for the shortness. Again.

R&R,

Agent Rossi


	6. Chapter 5

Daniela Rossi, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

* * *

A/N: Before I forget...

This = Normal talking

_This _= Thoughts.

"_This_" = Foreign Language/Gryffen talking

* * *

**_Chapter 5, Daniela's POV:_**

Yep. Dan was going to kill Danny's friends and family, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Want to know why? I was currently stuck in a room with ghost-proof handcuffs on. Fury wanted me to rest. Yeah. Like ghost-proof handcuffs could actually keep me calm. Granted, my hands were in front of me, instead of behind me, but still.

I fell back on the bed and sighed. _Like Vlad would _actually _listen to Fury on this. He'd trust me over him. _I thought. _But there's no getting out of this one._

_Wait... What happened to Agent Hill? Oh shit, is she dead?_ I thought. _Calm yourself, Rossi. She's not the deputy director for nothing. She's smart, and she's an awesome agent. She's, probably, in the control room right now. She just got slammed into a wall. People don't die from that, do they? _I argued.

_Wait a second... I can get out of here. _I thought. _If I gave it a well-placed kick, and a bit of ectoplasm, I might be able to break it and get out! The ectoranium lined walls might be a bit harder to get through, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. _I continued.

I readied myself. I started to give the cuffs some ectoplasm. I got shocked, but I kept going. I heard alarms going off, but they were in the back of my mind. Readying my leg, I gave the cuffs a good kick. I heard a crack, then a clank. I felt ghostly heat envelop my hands.

_My ghost powers are back! _I thought. _I hope Fury's not going to be mad at me for this... But I don't care. I have to save Danny! _I continued. I didn't even notice the door opening. And I didn't notice Agent Hill and a few other S.H.I.E.L.D Agents enter the room.

I did notice them standing there when I heard the whine of an ecto-gun.

"I hope you're not trying to escape, Agent Rossi." I heard Agent Hill say.

I stood up, my hands glowing green and my eyes glowing dark blue. "I'm going to be completely honest here and tell you, yes, I'm trying to get out of here." I answered. "But I have a good reason! Vlad doesn't trust many people. He trusts the government even less. I know that Vlad and I have our differences, but he'd be more willing to trust me on the matter!" I said, raising my voice. "Fury can yell at me later for this, but if he wants Vlad in on this, he needs me." I finished teleporting out of the room, and out of the helicarrier, before I was shot by Agent Hill.

"_Agent Rossi, get back to the helicarrier. Now._" I heard Fury say into my ear. Oh, great. I still have my communicator in my ear.

"Sorry, Sir. No can do. You want Vlad in on this? He trusts a few people, and none of them work for the US Government. Or any countries Government for that matter." I said. "He may not really trust me, but when it comes to Agent Fenton, we share a common goal, and he'd trust me." I continued. "You can yell at me all you want later. But now, I'm going to go get Vlad." I said, taking the communicator out of my ear and turning it off.

My ear felt empty without my communicator, so I put it back in my ear. So what if it was off? It's not like it would blow up. Without my communicator on, they can't track me. I teleported again, this time into Vlad's house. His family room, if you wanted to be specific.

"Vlad, we need to talk. It's about Danny." I said, hoping he could hear me.

"What's this about young Daniel, Daniela?" Vlad asked, phasing into the room.

"He's been kidnapped, Vlad. S.H.I.E.L.D needs you to track him." I answered truthfully.

"Why would I help S.H.I.E.L.D?" Vlad asked.

"Because, if this goes the way the kidnapper wants it to go, Danny will be a mass murderer." I answered.

Vlad took a step back. "That's not possible. Daniel's too much of a goody-goody to do that." He said, not believing a word I said.

"Oh, it will, Vampy. If his parents and friends die, it will." I said.

"Agent Rossi, back away from the ghostly billionaire." I heard a male voice say.

I turned around to see Director Fury and Agent Hill. I shook my head and turned back to Vlad. "Vlad, you're lucky now. But it will happen. It will." I said teleporting to Vlad's room and turning invisible. I know, I know. Teleporting away from your boss is not cool, especially if said boss could kill you if he wanted to and not have any regrets about it, but it needed to be done.

_Great. Now they think you're going rouge on them. Great job, Daniela. You're going to get yourself killed by your own boss, Nick motherfucking Fury. _The tiny voice in my head said.

_N-no. That won't happen. He knows I'm doing this for a reason. He just knows. _I retorted.

_Face it. If you go back to S.H.I.E.L.D, you're going to die. _The voice continued. _You need to hide, and you need to stay in your ghost form until this is all over. You need to change how you look so they don't recognize you. _The voice continued, but I interrupted it.

_SHUT IT! They have my ectoplasmic DNA sequence... And I think they injected a tracker into my bloodstream. _I thought.

_How can you 'think' they put a tracker in your FUCKING BLOODSTREAM! _The voice yelled at me.

_I DON'T KNOW! I WAS OUT COLD, OKAY! _I yelled back. _And who are you, anyways? _I asked it.

_Me? Why I'm you. Sort of. You've never known about me until now. I'm your inner animal, so to speak. Well, I'm not really an animal. I'm a Griffin. My name is Gryffen. _It told me.

_Then show me. _I replied.

_Fine. _It said.

I turned tangible and then my body started to glow. When the glowing on my body dimmed down, I saw a glowing sphere. It morphed into a small; griffin shaped being, then it stopped glowing and gained color.

First I saw its silver wings. They looked almost... Metallic. Then, the rest of its fur. That was gold. Its beak was a sandy color. Its eyes were closed.

"_Sorry. Just give me a minute to adjust. It's very boring, living inside your mind, you know._" It told me.

"Y-you can talk." I said, surprised.

"_Actually, I cannot speak your language. You can just understand me._" It replied. It finally opened its eyes. Its eyes were a shocking green. The same color green that Danny had in his ghost form.

Then, we heard footsteps.

"Agent Rossi!" Fury called.

"Oh, shit. Gryffen, we got to jet!" I told my new friend. Grabbing the small griffin, I turned invisible and intangible and flew into the closet.

"Agent Hill, are you sure you heard Agent Rossi in here?" Fury asked.

"Positive, sir." I heard Hill reply.

_You better get out there. They already know you were there. _Gryffen told me in my head.

_Oi, I know, Gryffen. But, I don't want to fully die! _I replied.

_You're not going to die, Daniela. Believe it or not, I was sent to protect you. And I'm going to do my job, damnit. _Gryffen told me. I nodded, and then I got up. Dropping my invisibility, I kept my intangibility. I was still holding onto Gryffen when I walked out of the door. Or rather, I walked through it.

Putting Gryffen down, I heard him growling.

Agent Hill and Fury turned around to see Gryffen growling at them. I don't think they noticed me, though. Hill pulled out her gun, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

I stepped in front of Gryffen and turned visible, my eyes glowing dark blue and glaring at the two. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I think hanging out with Tony is affecting me.

"Gryffen, stay behind me." I muttered.

"_Right._" He replied.

"Agent Rossi, what the hell do you think you're doing? First you disobey direct orders, and now you're protecting this monster?" He asked, angry lacing his voice.

"Sir, I don't think anyone else could get Vlad to track Danny. Vlad _doesn't _trust government workers. I thought that, since I'm a halfa like him, he'd listen to what I had to say. Also, handcuffs are _not _a good thing to rest with. Especially if they shock you every five seconds because you _moved _your hand." I explained. "And that 'monster' has a name. It's Gryffen. He came from... Inside me, no matter how odd that sounds." I finished. I felt something land on my head, and I looked up to see Gryffen. "Oh, hey Gryffen."

"_Make sure she doesn't shoot me. I don't want to die four minutes in to doing my job._" He told me.

"I know, Gryffen." I replied.

"You can talk to that creature?" Fury asked.

"Yes, sir." I answered. "It's more like understanding him, though. I have a theory about it, actually. Because he came from within me, we have a sort of link. Understanding our own languages is just one part of that link. He can understand English, and I can understand Griffin." I explained.

"_I can also speak Italian._" Gryffen added.

"You _do _know he can't understand you, right Gryffen?" I asked. He just nodded. Then, I heard a click and saw a glowing green bracelet around my left wrist. _Gryffen, how did I not notice that? _I asked.

"_Maybe it was because you were talking._" Gryffen told me.

Next thing I knew, I was being led away from Vlad's home in regular hand cuffs, since I had a bracelet made out of titanium infused ectoranium. Yep. I'm not breaking out of _that_ thing any time soon. Gee. Thanks for the help, Gryffen.

"_See! This is why we can't have nice things!_" Gryffen told me.

"What are you even talking about, Gryff?" I asked.

"_Oh, nothing, I've just always wanted to say that._" He replied. I whacked him upside the head. "_What was that for!?_" He asked me.

"You're an idiot; you know that, right, Gryff?" I asked rhetorically. He just grunted.

An hour later, I was back in the infirmary on the helicarrier. This time, I had leather cuffs keeping me on the bed. Gryffen was on the floor, front right paw cuffed to the leg of a table. Though, we both knew that he could easily fly off if he needed to.

"_I told you not to run away, but did you listen? **No!**_" Gryffen ranted.

"Gryff, if I recall, you said nothing to me at that time." I told him.

"_Liar! You just couldn't hear me yet!_" Gryffen retorted. If I could have face-palmed, I would have.

_Fury said he'd be back later... What do you think will happen, Gryff? Will I die? Will he fire me? _I thought.

"_Dani... He's a good man. He's not gonna do either of those things. Though he might yell at you for running off like that._" Gryff told me. "_And if he does try to hurt and/or kill you, he won't get past me._" He continued.

I just had to smile at that. _Gryff, no offense, but he's not the Director of a spy agency for nothing. _I told him.

"_But can he fly?_"

_With a jetpack. And those things are way faster than you. No offense._

"_How about without it?_"

_Gryff, just drop it._

"_No!_"

_I'm not talking to you anymore, Gryff._

"_Fine._"

I heard the door open, and Director Fury walked in. Gryff growled at him.

"_Gryff, stop that. It's not nice to growl at people._" I told him.

"_Make me._"

"_Gryff, you're acting like a little kid, you know that, right?_"

"_Shut it._"

"That's enough, Rossi." Fury said.

"Sorry, sir." I apologized.

"Now, I'm going to take off the handcuffs. If you so much as aim to punch someone, you **will** be tazed. Understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I said. The cuffs were taken off and I rubbed my wrists.

"Now, what made you think that any of that was a good idea?" He asked me, his one good eye glaring down on me.

"I-I just wanted to help, sir." I said. "I thought that... I thought that Vlad would listen to me. I teleported away because I was scared, nervous, and upset with myself. I-I don't know what possessed me to go after Vlad by myself." I explained. "I understand whatever punishment you want to give me, sir." I finished, my head bowed down. I heard footsteps, and the door opening. I didn't look up, because I knew my life was over. _Gryff, he's gonna kill me!_ I thought.

"_No, he's not. Look up and see._"

_No, because there's going to be a gun pointed at my face!_

"_No, there isn't. Just look up, or I'll make you._"

_Fine._ I looked up to see six agents. All six looked out-of-place.

"Agent Rossi, meet Agents Sanders, Russo, Endo, Mizuki, Stephan, and Mortilla." Fury said. "You'll be training them on how to handle ghosts." He continued.

"So, wait. You're not going to keelhaul me off the side of the helicarrier while it's flying?" I asked.

"What?" Fury asked.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Okay... I'd advise you start training." Fury said. I stood up.

"Yes, sir!" I said, saluting. I heard a click and a clank. I looked down to see that the bracelet was off.

"You'll need your ghost powers for this." Fury said as he exited the room.

I ran to my backpack and grabbed my iPod and six ectoguns.

"Um... Agent Rossi, was it?" Agent Russo asked.

"Agent Daniela Xara Rossi. You can just call me Daniela. Or Deadsnow. Or Dani, Xara, Flower, or Bloom. Just don't call me Dani in front of Agent Fenton, when we get him back. Even though everyone calls me Agent Rossi here, we're going to be working together, so we can go on a first name basis." I explained.

"Okay. Daniela, don't you need one of those guns?" Agent Russo asked. "I'm Agent Agata Maria Russo. You can call me Agata, Alisha, Cobra, Agatha, Gata, or Gato." She continued.

"Agent Gisela Brigitte Sanders. Though, you can call me Brigitte or Gisa, since it's easier." Agent Sanders, or Brigitte, said.

"Agent Melinoe Aiko Endo. Though, you're free to call me Mell or Aiko. Or even Hades Spawn, though that might make my father mad." Agent Endo introduced.

"I'm Agent Ione Joss Mizuki, though you can call me Ione, Ion, Joss, or Water-Girl." Ione said.

The girl, I'm assuming it was Agent Stephan, stuck out her hand. "Salutations, Xara. I'm Agent Serafina Crystal Stephan. You can call me Serafina, Crystal, Sera, Fina, Crys, Burning One, or Ice." She said.

I took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Crys." I said.

"'Sup? I'm Agent Brenna Faith Mortilla. You can call me Brenna, Breeze, Bre, or Faith." Brenna said.

"To answer your question, Agata. No, I do not need one of those guns. Director Fury wants me to teach you all how to handle yourself when a ghost attacks." I explained. "I'm half ghost, so it works out." I finished.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Four pages of chapter five. Hope you like it~

R&R,

Agent Rossi.


	7. Chapter 6

Daniela Rossi, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

A/N: Please review. And no flames. I don't like them.

Guest: F*ck off. It's called Fanfiction for a reason. Also, Daniela Rossi is not Dani Phantom. She's my own character. So yes, she is Italian. Now, if you have anything else to say, I'll be happy to hear it.  
Not.

_**Chapter Six, Daniela's POV:**_

So, right now I'm getting blasted by teenagers. Agents Mortilla and Russo didn't want to shoot at me, so they're doing target practice. Soon enough, an alarm went off and we were all pulled from our training.

A swirling blue vortex appeared on the opposite side of the room. Green eyes peered out through the swirling mass, before a figure stepped out. She was fairly tall and fit. Her blue hair flowed down past her shoulders, but no further than that. She wore a simple black t-shirt with a purple storm cloud on it. Shooting out of the cloud was a glowing green lightning bolt, and a very familiar medallion rested on her neck.

She wore simple black pants, with matching boots. Her pale skin had a light glow to it, and she glanced around the room. "Why'd he have to send me here when he could have done it himself?" She asked herself, as she held the medallion in her hands and stared at it.

I put and hand to my ear. "Sir, we have an unidentified woman in the room that just came out of a swirling blue portal. Permission to fire if she attacks?" I asked.

"_Granted, Agent Rossi. Figure out where she came from and see if she has any malicious intents._" Fury answered.

"_Ringraziare voi_, sir." I replied, ending out conversation. "_Ehi_, who are you!" I called out, my dark blue eyes glowing, along with my right hand.

The girl simply chuckled before a hint of a smile found its way on to her face. "I should be asking the same question, but I already know who you are." She smiled, before her eyes started glowing brightly. "I am Summer. Summer Storm. Also known to you mortals as Mother Nature." Summer smirked as she waited for a reaction.

"You remind me of a friend of mine. His name is Thor Odinson. I assume you've heard of him, Miss Storm." I said. "Now, what are you doing on S.H.I.E.L.D's Helicarrier?" I asked.

She slightly smiled. "Thor. I remember teaming up with him once. Anyways, we have a mutual enemy. I was sent out by Clocky to go clean up the stupid mess I made." She frowned. "I knew I should have aimed better..." She muttered, eyes narrowing.

"Wait... Clocky... You we sent by Clockwork to help us with Dan, weren't you?" I asked. I floated upwards. "Agents, stand down. She's one of the good guys. Or good girls in this case." I commanded, and I heard the ectoguns being put down. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, Miss Summer. As you must know, I'm Agent Daniela Rossi. It's a pleasure to meet you." I continued.

Summer smiled again, before she nodded briefly. "Yeah, Clockwork's kind of my guardian considering how my dad is. Clocky sent me after Dan after the Thermos holding him broke." _After I blasted the stupid thing with a lightning bolt. _She added on mentally. "I told the guy to stick Dan in Pandora's Box. But, he didn't listen." She ranted, before stopping.

"Give me a second. I've got to ask the Director what I should do." I said. Putting my hand to my ear again I said, "Sir, it appears Clockwork sent the girl. What do you want me to do?"

"_Bring her in. I need to talk to her._" Fury said.

"Yes, sir." I replied. "Miss Storm, it appears Director Fury wants to see you." I told her. "Agents, continue practicing. I'll be back later." I told the agents.

Summer sighed. "I hate following orders..." She mumbled, as her hair sparked with electricity. "Where the heck is this Director guy?" She asked, playing around with the medallion some more.

"He's in the control room. Well, last time I heard he was. He most likely still is." I told her. "Also, please don't laugh at how he looks. We already have enough of it from Stark with the pirate comments." I sighed.

Summer smiled. "Pirate comments? Finally, something interesting." She smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Her hair flew up randomly before going back down. She ran her fingers through her hair to push it back down. "Sorry. It does that sometimes."

"Would you like to teleport there? Because I can teleport us there." I offered.

Summer smiled. "Teleportation rocks. It's a lot better than walking. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said eagerly.

"Just hold my hand. I haven't mastered Telekinetic Teleportation yet." I said, holding out my hand.

Summer nodded, and took the outstretched hand while holding back a witty comment that would not fit the current situation at all.

I centered my power, and then let it out, teleporting the both of us to the Control Room. "Director Fury, sir. Here's the girl." I said.

The director turned around, letting his one good eye look Summer over. "Have a seat." He said. I nodded. Letting go of Summer's hand, I went to sit in a chair.

Summer floated in the air and sat, like she was on a chair. "Whoever that Stark person is, he's not right about the pirate thing. I've seen them in real life, and he looks nothing like one." _Aside from the eyepatch._ She slightly smiled as her hair flew up again.

Fury just glared as I muttered, "_Io raccontato voi non a rendere pirata commenti in giro per direttore _Fury."

"I assume Clockwork sent you because of Dan?" Fury asked.

"No, I came to sell Girl Scout cookies." She replied sarcastically. "Yes, I was sent here because of Dan. And seeing that this thing isn't in pieces, I'm assuming that he hasn't reached this heli-thingy yet." She crossed her arms as she stumbled over the name of the aircraft.

"Actually, he has. He blew up my _dannatamente _door and took Agent Fenton!" I replied.

Summer paused and the little color in her face drained, leaving her sheet white. She started to speak calmly. "You let him reach Danny?" She said, eyes widening before her hair flared straight up in shock. "You let him get the dang halfa!?" She shrieked out, her eyes fully glowing.

I floated upwards. "It wasn't any of our faults, Miss Summer. We're working furiously to find him. We even tried Vlad at one point." I explained. "The only reason he was taken was because, when Dan blew up my door, Danny, Agent Hill, and I were blown backwards. The blast knocked out Agent Hill, and it dazed Danny and me. In that daze, Dan took me and teleported to the control room and used me as a distraction so he could get Danny." I continued.

Summer sighed, before facepalming. "Stupid boy and his hero complex. Now, where would a psycho maniac go now that he's captured his superhero younger self?" She asked, calmed down a little bit.

"Amity Park is my best guess. Dan wants to kill Danny's friends and family, right?" I asked.

Summer nodded. "I've gotten to watch the fight scene between Danny and Dan several times. Dan shouldn't even know that Tucker, Jasmine, Madeline, Jack, and Samantha survived! The only way he could have found out that fact was overhearing..." She paused before groaning. "Dan must have overheard the Observants' big mouths and found out they lived. Due to his ghostly nature, along with his ego, he must want to reenact the fight completely. So, I'm assuming that the Nasty Burger will be in ruins in between a few minutes and a few hours." Summer paused. "Stupid insane ghosts. He should realize that with Danny's increase in power since the fight, along with S.H.I.E.L.D for allies that he will lose. But, he only has the education of a fourteen year old. Stupid ghost." She crossed her arms, and her eyes glowed brightly.

"Director Fury, I would like to call upon The Avengers and my little group. We need to get to Amity Park." I said. "Also, Miss Storm, don't you remember? Vlad's ghost half merged with Danny's ghost half, so he had the education of the two of them. Unless you're talking about Danny, who's nineteen now." I said.

Fury sighed. "Permission granted." He answered. "Hill!" He called out. Agent Hill walked over to him.

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Go with them. They'll need all the help they can get." Fury said.

"Yes, sir." Agent Hill said, nodding.

"I'll go get my team." I said. "Where are the Avengers now?" I asked.

"Stark and Banner are in the lab. Romanoff, Barton, and Rogers are in the other training room." Hill answered.

"Miss Storm, can you get them?" I asked.

Summer frowned for a second. "Yes. Meanwhile, you will have to be on the lookout for kidnapped billionaire halfas." She frowned even more. "What situations these modern day halfas end up in amuse me." She smiled a bit, as she floated through the door. Seconds, later, she stuck her head back through. "Wait, what's the room number? I didn't really get a floor plan of this place when I was sent here." She asked, blushing a bright green.

"Just go get Stark and Banner. They're in the lab. You can see it through a part of the helicarrier." I said. "I'll get the others, since the other training room is right next to the one I was in." I continued.

_**Summer's POV-**_

I smiled as I dove back through the door. From what I've heard about this Stark person, it seems like I'd get along with him. At least he has an appreciation for witty banter.

I dove downwards and flew through several rooms, until I seen a large laboratory. Two men were in it, carefully watching something. I chuckled. "Stark and Banner?" I called out, crossing my arms while floating upside down. _If this isn't them, I'll get a good laugh out of it. And, if it is them, I'll still get a good laugh about it. It's a win-win situation!_ I smiled, while waiting to see what the two men would do.

Tony whirled around, clutching his arc reactor. Once he saw Summer, he grabbed his Thermos. "At least Daniela gave me this. Good thing, right Brucie?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Bruce muttered, walking out the door and into the hallway. Then, he went to face me. "And you are...?" He asked.

I smiled. "Summer. Summer Storm. Clocky sent me to go help you guys out with the Dan thing, and one of your Agents just told me to go find you two." I looked at the Thermos, then down at my medallion before staring at the Thermos again. "What's that for? Soup?" I asked, joking around.

"Ah." Bruce said. "I'm Dr. Banner. You can just call me Bruce." He introduced, sticking out his hand. "The guy in the lab is-"

"Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony introduced. "Also known as Iron Man."

I accepted Bruce's outstretched hand, and shook it a bit too hard. "Oops. Sorry." I said, seeing him shake a bit afterward. "Ghostly strength is hard to control, even after a hundred fourteen years." I turned to Tony and smirked. "So you're the infamous Tony Stark? Finally! Someone with appreciation for witty banter."

"So, what do you need?" Tony asked.

I thought for a moment, before shrugging. "They just told me to come and get you guys. Pirate dude up there said so, as did the one halfa." _We have way to many of them running around. How many are there? Five at the moment?_ I thought.

Daniela walked, or floated rather, into the hall, followed by Agents Barton, Romanoff, Hill, Captain Rogers, and Daniela's little team. "We're calling the Avengers back together, Stark. Get your suit and let's get going." She said.

I looked down at the time medallion, and I gripped it in my hands. I focused some energy on the medallion, before I summoned a cloud of purple smoke to refresh my energy. It washed over me and I felt my power return, just as the fog disappeared. "Recharged and ready to go."

"Good. Let's get going then." Daniela said as she led the group, minus Stark, into the hangar. "Clint, you can fly the jet, right?" Daniela asked. He nodded. "Let's get in and do this." She finished.

A/N: End chapter six.

I would like to thank Jennythe3 for helping me with this. Let's get one thing straight. Summer is her character, not mine.

R&R,

Agent Rossi


	8. NOTICE

Okay, so this is a notice.

First of all, I have turned off guest reviews.

I've gotten four reviews (five if we're counting mine), and only two of them are nice. The other two are crappy reviews left by guests (or a guest. You can never tell).

_You disgrace Danny Phantom's name by replacing him with yourself, prepare to be hated!_

_Sincerely, _  
_Kreepers Grim_

_P.S. Danielle (Dani) Phantom is not Italion._

I replied to that with:

_F*ck off. It's called Fanfiction for a reason. Also, Daniela Rossi is not Dani Phantom. She's my own character. So yes, she is Italian. Now, if you have anything else to say, I'll be happy to hear it._  
_Not._

The second one is more recent.

_Oh and its called Fanfiction! That is the most irritating thing anyone can say! Its "Fanfiction" so lets go defy gravity! "Yes Ms. Teacher. Its called "Fanfiction" so I didn't do my homework." Have mediocre fanfic writers just ran out of excuses or what? "Oh, its "FANFICTION"!_

And I am replying to that with:

_Fuck off you asshole of a prick. You should consider how your review makes the writer feel before posting it. I know it may not be the best reaction, but I haven't a suicidal thought for five years, and you just brought them back._

_You make no sense with your comment. What does fanfiction have to do with fucking homework?_

_And I don't appreciate being called a 'mediocre fanfic writer'. It wasn't an excuse, it was the fucking truth, you asshole._

_And to add on to this, I brought in my co-author, Jennythe3, to add in some things she would like to say:_

_Well, you reviewers, don't you have anything better to do than to flame somebody's story? I mean, come ON! She's probably a better writer than you are- seeing as you don't even have an account to post stories in, anyways. Either that or you don't feel like logging on and actually showing which account you really are. (Insert by Agent Rossi: Which is really stupid. I don't like posting this for all the world to see.) _

_I mean, seriously? If you don't like the story and if you think that she's a mediocre fanfic writer, WHY are you even READING her story!? Don't you have anything better to do?_

_..._

_Besides, it _is_ fiction! It's ONLY a story! It's not like this story, written by somebody that DOES NOT own either series, is canon. For either of the two series._

_It's not like her character is an actual DP character. (Insert: Or S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't even real.) I mean, OCs are just to add another character into the fanfic. Note the word_ fan_ in_ fan_fic. *sighs*_

_And S.H.I.E.L.D. is all about the supernatural stuff in the world! (Insert: And, as Phil Coulson puts it... "We're a separate division, with a more specific focus.") _

_Of course an OC who is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent would have something wacky about them. (Insert: Well, she was drafted into the Avengers Initiative, but Fury shot that down. Coulson doesn't have any powers (though he was brought back to life, apparently), Hill doesn't have any powers, Fury doesn't have any powers (don't know how much they're going by the comics for the movie), Natasha has no powers, Clint has no powers... Yeah, XD.) Whatever. They all are highly trained assassins with crazy and messed up back-stories. _

_But, anyways... what I'm saying is that it's JUST an OC in a fanfic story! It isn't canon- you don't have to follow this story like it is an actual episode of DP or an Avengers movie. If you don't like it, don't read it. Later crazy fanfic lovers! And haters... (I call everybody crazy. It's actually a compliment coming from me. XD) ~Jennythe3! Peace out!_

__Oh Tony Stark! (I'm Atheist, so instead of god, I put Tony Stark) JENNY HAS SUCCESSFULLY PRIVATIZED WORLD PEACE! (Insert by Jennythe3: What? I'm crazy! Everybody knows it! I'm able to make a joke about the most serious of situations... and make it funny. XD)

The second notice if for anyone who hasn't read my other story, or at least read the first chapter's author's note. This story is being put on hiatus until further notice. I lost the will to write, though I'm trying to get it back by writing other stories. (Jenny is inserting a note right now! YAY! About the inserting thing. I say BOO about the story being on hiatus... Sort of like one of those good news/bad news sort of things... And now I'm rambling. I will help Agent Rossi fight off the plot bunnies who have kidnapped her will to write the story! CHARGE!)

I thought plot bunnies were good?

(Insert: They are EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU! Well, they're evil but genius... but you get the point. My plot bunnies are very twisted and evil creatures... Not like the regular ones that are small, fluffy, and adorable. Eh. But that's just me. The peacekeeper is out! Peace!)

What kind of genius we talking about here? Tony Stark or Bruce Banner?

(Insert: More like Jenny's evil genius mind! Mwahahahaha! Wait... I thought I peaced out. Twice, actually... I guess I have to do it a third time. XD And maybe even a fourth... or a fifth... and this could take awhile.)

Eh, nah. *Clicks submit*


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone. Sorry about this, but I'm ending this story. Thank you to anyone who was actually nice when reviewing. Anyone who wasn't... Well then, go suck your dick because I don't want to hear whatever shit you have to give me about my story.

I might rewrite this at some later point, but for now, I'm discontinuing it. No, you may not write it yourself. Have a good day.

-Agent Rossi


End file.
